Caught
by SylvaDragon
Summary: It's extremely rare that Dumbledore gets really angry, but when he discovers what the staff have been up to, he is furious. Minerva and Albus, one shot. MMAD.


Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, stood in the doorway of the staff room, his face taut with anger and outrage. He had come to the staff room seeking hot chocolate, after his own supply ran out, when he heard what the staff were discussing he had been shocked and horrified. The normally twinkling eyes blazed with fury as he strode into the room.

Rolanda Hooch was the first to notice him enter. "Oh blimey!" She gasped, they were certainly for it now. Albus looked as though he would like to fire everyone of them.

"My bet's on them getting together at the annual yule ball." Poppy Pomfrey said, totally unaware of Albus's presence, "Ouch, why'd you do that ?" She gasped, as Rolanda kicked her hard in the shin. Then she noticed Dumbledore's furious gaze on her, and froze like a rabbit caught in the glare of headlights, her mouth forming a round O of surprise.

"This is outrageous ! How dare you !" Albus thundered, as the rest of the staff realised that they were well and truly caught. "To run a betting ring on such a thing, outrageous, utterly outrageous."

Many of the staff looked uneasy, they didn't often see Albus so angry. Some blushed slightly, fidgeted, and hung their heads like naughty school children.

"What is far more outrageous, in my opinion, is that you are too much of a coward to tell her how you truly feel." drawled Severus Snape from the armchair he was lounging in, seemingly totally unconcerned by Dumbledore's anger.

Instantly a deadly silence fell, as shocked faces glanced at Snape, and then at Dumbledore, heads swivelling from one to the other. Only the ticking of the staff room clock broke the silence, that seemed to stretch forever, as the entire room waited for the explosion that must surely follow. Several minutes passed, no one dared to move or speak as they waited aghast for Dumbledore's response. Finally it came.

"You are right of course." Albus's voice was quiet, his face full of sorrow. "I am indeed too much of a coward to confess my love to her."

Just as Albus finished speaking, the staff room door opened, and a tall elegant witch clad in emerald green robes, which perfectly matched her eyes, entered. Instantly Albus's gaze was upon her, his eyes full of adoration and longing, for a second he appeared almost hypnotised by her loveliness.

"That however is going to change." Albus's voice was full of determination and strength.

Stepping lightly across the room to Minerva, he took her hand in his, gazed into her astonished and bewildered face, and said. "Minerva, my dear, I love you. I always have, and I always will. I adore you with all my heart, I ...I..." Now Albus had spoken of his love, he seemed at a loss for words, as a delicate pink flush crept over his cheeks. "I just thought you should know." he finished softly.

The entire room held it's breath as they waited for Minerva's reaction, then as one, heaved a blissful sigh, as she whispered. "Oh Albus ..." Then kissed him on the lips, a kiss full of many years of pent up love and passion.

Seeing the joyfull couple wrapped blissfully in each other's embrace, everyone else suddenly realised that they had other places they really ought to be, and left Albus and Minerva alone together.

As Severus passed the happy couple, Albus stopped kissing Minerva just long enough to murmur, "Thank you Severus."

"My pleasure," Snape replied, "Since I believe this means I win the bet."

"No it doesn't." snapped Rolanda Hooch indignantly.

"I got them together, clearly I win, since no one guessed correctly." Snape snarled.

Their argument continued, as they vanished down the corridor. Minerva and Albus were oblivious to it though, as their lips met once more in an ecstatic, gloriously joyous kiss.

_Author's Notes_

_Just an idea that was inspired by my longer story, through Dumbledore's eyes. Wrote it in about half an hour, then error checked, hope it's good. :) Please review. Thanks. _


End file.
